Fighter's Island: Champion of the Sphere
Fighter's Island: Champion of the Sphere is an updated re-release of Fighter's Island: Legend of the Sphere. It includes all of the content from the original along with a few extra features such as the ability to change V-Skills and V-Triggers, a new Fighting Chance mode, and a lootbox system that only requires you to pay with Fight Money earned in-game, not real money. It is slated to be released for the PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch in February of 2020. New Features * Six brand new characters * Two new stages * Fighting Chance, an oft random fighting experience where you fight against a powered up foe for a chance at a huge reward * Lucky Chance, a lootbox-esque reward system to unlock normal unlockables (like costumes and pallete swaps, artwork, etc) at a random yet faster interval than normal * Each character gets a second V-Skill/V-Trigger Modes Arcade Mode Story Mode Versus Mode * Player vs Player * Player vs CPU * CPU vs CPU Survival Mode Fighting Chance Lucky Chance Online Extras Options Characters All 40 playable characters from the original game (both launch and DLC) are selectable from the start along with six brand new characters. * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * John (I Know What You Did Last Halloween) * Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists) * Ivy (Soul Calibur) * Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) * Ken (Street Fighter) * Predator (Predator) * Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) * Kisara (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Murdock (Battle Rhythm) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Jason (Friday the 13th) * Helena (Dead or Alive) * Snake (Metal Gear) * Scarecrow (Batman) * Kano (Mortal Kombat) * Rorschach (Watchmen) * Cloud (Final Fantasy) * Mai (King of Fighters/Fatal Fury) * Jackie (Shameless Hatred) * Heihachi (Tekken) * Deadpool (X-Men) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * Spawn (Spawn) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Nemesis (Resident Evil) * Minerva (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) * SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill Rizer (Contra) * Gareth (Brutal Fists) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Starkiller (Star Wars) * Tizoc (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Hit (Dragon Ball Z) * Homer (The Simpsons) * Simon (Castlevania) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Firestorm (Justice League) * Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) * Zero (Mega Man) * Black Panther (Avengers) * Belial (Epic Blades; boss) * Dark John (original; secret boss) Stages Edit * Forgotten Waterfall * Refugee Kamp * Chaos World * Ginger's Doorstep/Ginger's Halloween * Hell/Ice Palace * Union Station * Cell Block * Detroit Alley * Suicide Forest/Cherry Blossom Forest * SCP Foundation Facility * Destroyed House * Fighter's Island/Fighter's Island (Compromised) * Cruise Ship * Castle Gates/Haunted Mansion * Lab Room * Throne Room/Throne Room (Compromised) * The Grid * Hero's Gunship/Hero's Gunship (Night) * Caged Arena * Beachfront * Glamorous Ring * Realm of Light * Temple of Ascension/Field of Fate * Festive Parade * Suzaku Castle * Arcade Floor * Rock Concert Stage * Edmund's Platform * Green Hill Zone * Sun Chase Moon Category:Video Games Category:Games